


Aspectabund

by aban_ataashi



Series: Remember Thine Oath (Nona’s Story) [13]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M, Gen, God Squad - Freeform, OC-Tober 2019 Prompt Fill, Pre-Campaign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-10 04:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/pseuds/aban_ataashi
Summary: One of the skills Nona learns at a young age is the ability to conceal her thoughts and feelings when needed. It’s something that she becomes fairly talented at- for the most part. There is, unfortunately, one exception.
Relationships: Thaos ix Arkannon/Original Character(s)
Series: Remember Thine Oath (Nona’s Story) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547509
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: TTRPG Godsquad





	Aspectabund

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bazylia_de_Grean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/gifts).

> For the OC-Tober / Unusual Words Prompt: aspectabund: letting emotion show easily through the face or eyes

One of the skills Nona learns at a young age is the ability to conceal her thoughts and feelings when needed. It’s something that she becomes fairly talented at- for the most part. There is, unfortunately, one exception.

The first time it happens is due to a fellow student whose name she will not even remember years later when looks back on the incident. But they must have been smart and they must have been charming and they must have been good-looking, because what Nona does remember is the bright red flush that rose to her face when they paid her a compliment.

Since then it’s always been the same: whenever Nona begins to develop an attraction to someone, her blush will inevitably give her away. No matter what she tries, no matter how else she behaves, it’s the one thing she can’t seem to control.

It’s an embarrassing trait, but thankfully not one that comes up often. Nona is often focused on more important things than passing fancies. For a long period of time, in fact, she doesn’t think of anyone in that way at all, and is perfectly fine with that.

But then a day comes when her thoughts of work are interrupted by the sensation of being watched, and when she looks up she sees the source of that feeling, standing across the room, studying her. Their eyes meet for a fraction of a second before Nona hurriedly drops her gaze.

And much to her dismay, she can feel the faint beginnings of a blush creeping across her face.


End file.
